little witch academia: la oscuridad
by qjaro2003
Summary: en el pasado antes de que la escuela luna nova fuera creada algunas brujas realizaron experimentos inhumanos pero uno de estos salio mal en la actualidad despues de los acontecimientos del misil akko y sus amigas disfrutan una vida de paz... o eso pensaban
1. Chapter 1

AL OSCURIDAD

Hola soy qjaro2003 y este sería mi primer fanfic de… de todo básicamente pero bueno no están aquí para oír mi historia asi que empecemos

Esta historia se situa unos meses después de evento del misil

Hace mucho tiempo las nueve brujas estaban en el bosque acturus para recolectar un montón de elementos necesarios para crear posimas pero una de ellas encontró cierto objeto en un hueco era un frasco un frasco con algo dentro era una mancha que se movía como si quisiera salir, ella lo agarro y se lo guardo para "investigar" sin que nadie se de cuenta.

Al llegar a la academia fue a su cuarto para empezar a investigar pero en el momento en el destapo la botella esta cosa salio disparada y moviéndose como una sombra se alejo en dirección al pueblo.

En el pueblo la cosa empezó a acercarse donde había problemas pero a la distancia se encontraba la bruja empezando su investigación y mientras veía vio como en medio de una discusión seria entre dos personas la sombra se acerco a ellos y entonces…

Diana: que? Y luego que? Que le paso a las demás paginas !estan rotas y comidas¡ que habrá pasado desp..

Akko: hola diana que haces?

Diana: nada solo estaba-diana mira la hora y se percata que falta 3 minutos antes de que empiese las clases- mira la hora me entretuve mucho con el libro mejor vámonos que llegamos tarde

Akko: verdad mejor vamos

 _EN CLASES_

Prof. Ursula: ok chicos hoy vamos a hablar sobre la presión mágica en la nueva clase de física mágica. La presión mágica es una fuerza ejercida por magia parecido a la presión atmosférica solo que con rango y que trata de mantenerse en una especie de burbuja ahora como se halla la presión atmos…

Akko:ok akko no te duermas en clase es un nuevo ciclo nueva oportunidad de cambiar tu imagen de la chica que no sabe nada de magia y a duras penas sabe volar escoba.

 _Mientrastanto en un lugar a las afueras de luna nova un acontsimiento empesaba a suceder…_

 **Vos misteriosa:mmm esta prisión esta apunto de seder con los acontecimientos recientes-** crack, el contenedor se empieza a romper- **si siento como sede** -crack,Crick,crack,crack,Crick..cransch- **por fin soy libreeeeeeeee ahora terminare lo que empeze hace mucho tiempo.**

bueno aquí esta el inicio de mi fanfic espero que sea de su agrado ok si es leido y dejan su comentario pues seguire subiendolo


	2. capítulo 2

Hoooooola soy qjaro2003 y eh vuelto, muchas gracias por leer el primer cap. Aunque no me lo esperaba la verdad jeje pero bueno aquí esta el cap. 2 ahora a que les sangre los ojos por mi ortografía jeje na mentira tratare de minimizarla lo mejor posible

* * *

 _EN LA ESCUELA_

Akko: _no esperaba dormirme en clase,_ aaagh- admite Akko con furia _\- como se supone que mejorare mis notas._

Amanda: buuuuhhh¡

Akko: ahhhhhhh¡ Amanda, casi me matas del susto por qué siempre me asustas?

Amanda: no lo se, costumbre creo

En ese momento entra diana con curiosidad del grito que se escucho

Diana: hola Akko, ¿como estas? ¿Qué paso?

Akko: aquí normal casi muerta por el susto de Amanda

Amanda: no es mi culpa que te asustes tan fácil

Diana: pueden dejar sus peleas para después ahora tienen que ir a sus clases ¿no? además…

Arrastrándose por las vigas en el techo LA SOMBRA (este nombre le voy a dar antes de escribir el nombre en un capitulo futuro) estaba vigilando a ver qué pasaba con las chicas

La sombre: _mmm. ¿No hay peleas de gran magnitud? Pero si se molestan entre sí, bueno asi que es ella quien encontró la vara brillante y libero las 7 palabras, bueno entonces me apoderare de ella si logro desbloquear las 7 palabras a de ser muy poderosa._

 _Akko : ¿ah? Siento que algo me observa_

La sombra se oculta para no ser descubierto

La sombra: _necesito crear sentimientos de ira y odio para poder poseerla, solo debo esperar una confrontación porque es una academia, aquí existe bulling, humillación, angustia y demás, no tendre que esperar mucho._

Aunque parezca mentira en todo el colegio no hubo confrontaciones, riñas, peleas, discusiones, etc, de ningún tipo hasta el domingo ,día libre en el cual Akko, lotte y Sucy fueron al pueblo a relajarse de tanto estudiar y estar atrapadas entre rejas.

Akko: al fin en el pueblo, por fin podre desetresarme

Sucy: akko, paras durmiendo en clase y dices que estas estresada

Lote: si akko, además no dijiste que en este ciclo ya no ibas a dormirte

Akko: emmm esteeee, pero lo intento , no es mi culpa de qu…

Mientras tanto la sombra las seguía ya que su objetivo principal es akko y si en la escuela no logro nada talvez aquí si

La sombra: _ahh intente esperar el momento indicado espiando a esa akko en la escuela pero pese a ser muy estúpida nadie la molesta o se burla de ella ¿que pasa aquí?. Estúpido cuerpo si tan solo me permitiera hacer más cosa podría interactuar con el mundo pero no solo puede moverse, espectar y oooohhhhh mover cosas pequeñas no tan pesadas jejeje es hora de molestar akko creando sucesos inesperados jejeje_

Mientras están paseando la sombra empieza a crear el peor día de akko, mientras camina la sombra se sube en la espalda de una paloma y al llegar encima de akko la sacude haciendo que la paloma suelte sus caca encima de akko mientras ella se agachaba cayéndole en toda la espalda de forma muy notoria , luego hiso que el gorro de akko se volara cayendo sobre un charco de agua y cuando lo recogió un carro pasa y la moja enterita

Akko: enserio¡ después de lo que me paso esto ya no puede empeorar-ella no podía estar mas equivocada.

La sombra:jajaj akko te espera muchas desgracias más jajaja

La sombra aunque solo puede mover objetos ligeros se las ingenia para malograrle la vida a akko, cuando ella se va a probar ropa en una tienda la sombra engancha el atuendo a una esquina logrando que se rasgue por consecuente akko tiene que pagar

Akko: pero no fue mi culpa lo juro se me atraco el polo

Señora X: lo siento pero tiene que pagar por el daño

Akko: pe pe pe peroooo

Mientras comían helado hizo que este se cayera, al volver su escoba estaba rota, y un monton de cosas más

La sombra: fue un largo dia pero ya debe estar a punto de explotar y cuando eso ocurra me dejara abierta la entrada a su mente

EN LUNA NOVA

Akko lleno de furia apunto de explotar de ira vuelve a su cuarto

Akko: aaagh el peor dia de mi vida solo quiero…

Amanda: BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU¡

Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso akko iba a decirle la vida de manda de sus abuelos y antepasados ,y lo hizo

AKKO:AMAAAAAANDA¡ HIJA DE PUT* DESGRACIADA ME COMERÉ A TUS HIJOS MALADITA NO SABES QUE ESTE ES PEOR DIA DE MI VIDA ME MOJAN, ME CAGAN, ME COBRAN DE MAS Y UN MONTON DE COSAS MAS Y ME VIENES A ASUSTAR¡

Con el odio e ira hacia amanda la sombra aprovecha la apertura mental y entra dentro de akko

La sombra: al fin al fin la oportunidad su odio tremendo hacia esa persona es lo que necesito para apoderarme de ella, todo va de acuerdo al plan.

La sombra a través de los orificios de la boca y los ojos entra dentro de akko.

Akko:que que esta pasando¡

AKKO¡ gritan todas al unísono sorprendidas de lo que está pasando, el cuerpo de akko empieza una especie de transformación, le crecen cuernos negros con rojo en las puntas, sus ojos enteros se tornar de un rojo brillante y su piel se torna de un color gris, sus dientes y uñas se afilan como las de una bestia . Akko ya no era akko, había sido poseída por la sombra

Akko/sombra **: al fin un cuerpo humano ,ahora que empiece el caos¡**

* * *

Bueno aquí el cap. Espero que les guste muchas gracias por ayudarme a mejorar en sus comentarios bueno adiós.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Que siguen aquí les dije adiós :v


	3. Chapter 3

emmm bueno no tengo nada que decir aqui asi que vamos no :v

* * *

Akkooooo, gritaron las tres chicas al ver a una akko convirtiéndose en una especie de bestia que desprendía un aura negra por todo su cuerpo que lentamente se contenia dentro de ella.

A lo lejos Diana, Barbara y Hannah se encontraban espectando con curiosidad y duda lo que está sucediendo al otro lado del jardín.

Diana: ¿que está pasando por halla?, ¿esa es akko?

Diana se da cuenta de que le está pasando algo extraño a Akko y va corriendo junto con Barbara y Hannah para ayudar en lo que podían

akko/ **sombra: al fin un cuerpo humano** _aunque_ _es menos poderoso de lo que pensaba **en**_ **fin, es hora de poner en marcha mi venganza y ¿por quien empezare?, ustedes 6 parecen ser un buen comienzo asi que a empezar**

 _dentro de la cabeza de akko_

akko: aaaahg mi cabeza, donde estoy todo esta oscuro ¿qué paso?

Sombra: estas en tu mente- la sombra aparece repentinamente desde las paredes infinitas

Akko: en mi mente ¿a que te refieres?

Sombra: eso, que estás en tu mente y ahora yo controlo tu cuerpo así que chau tengo asuntos que atender

Akko: espera que ¿como que mi mente? Oye no te vayas no termine de hablar contigo

La sombra deja a akko en el vacío de su mente para concentrarse en lo que importa su venganza hacia la academia sobre lo que le hicieron hace más de 1200 años

Akko/ **Sombra** : haber ¿con quien empiezo? de tin marin de do pin gue

Diana: cumbranse¡

La sombra en el cuerpo de akko empieza a atacar a las chicas con sus garras de forma continua y rápida, pero diana lanza hechizos para contraatacar

Diana: murawa- el ataque no le hace daño significativo a la sombra/akko

Akko/ **sombra** : parece que tienes un dominio decente de la magia vamos a ver si das pelea

Sucy se mete en la pelea lanzando unas pociones que hizo en su habitación con anterioridad pero que faltaban probar, pero la sombra las esquiva con facilidad con un salto hacia atrás

Akko/sombra: es todo lo que tienes o se acabaron tus po…

Diana: murawa murawa murawa, Barbara Hannah Lotte avisen a las profesoras sobre lo que está pasando, Amanda danos altura

Amanda: quien te nombro capit

Diana: solo hazlo¡

Amanda: ok ok ok

Akko/ **sombra** : creen que ganando altura se salvaran de mis ataques

La sombra junta sus manos como si compactara una bola y crea una esfera de energía negra y se las lanza hacia donde están ella, Amanda logra esquivar el ataque pero Sucy no se pudo agarrar bien y cae al suelo

Diana/Amanda: sucy¡

Sucy cae al piso de forma brusca y no puede movilizarse rápido por los golpes

Diana: Amanda baja hay que ir a por Sucy

Akko/ **sombra** : ustedes se quedan ahí

La sombra les lanza una ráfaga de esferas negras que les impacta y las manda a volar, luego se acerca hacia Sucy listo para atacar

 _En la mente de akko_

Akko: que estas haciendo para para les haces daño- dice akko suplicando a la sombra mientras mira a través de unas ventanas ovaladas que muestran lo que está pasando afuera

La sombra: así que ella es una de tus amigas no

Akko: no lo hagas para por favor

La sombra: lo siento, pero tengo mis motivos y son suficientes para matar a cualquiera que intente interponerse sobretodo si está dentro de mis objetivos

Akko: no esperaaa…

 _En la realidad_

La sombra hace crecer más sus garras y las llena de un aura negra y moviendo sus manos de lado a lado parte en trozos a Sucy , la descuartiza dejando salir chorros y chorros de sangre en frente de sus amigas

En la cabeza de akko

Akko:noooooooooooooooooooooooo¡ porque porque porque¡ –a akko le salen lagrimas y se tumba en el suelo

En la realidad

Diana/amanda: sucyyyyyy¡

Las dos chicas están impactadas por presenciar la muerte de una de sus amigas a manos de akko aunque sabían que no era ella realmente, las dos no optan más que por huir del lugar ya que no pueden hacer nada

Diana: re.. re… retirada hay que huir lo que sea que poseyó a akko no tiene piedad y es muy fuerte

 _Mientras tanto en la sala de profesores_

Holbrook: bueno profesoras como van con el avance de las estudiantes en el régimen académico

Finnelan: en el caso de mis estudiantes la mayoría esta nivelada pero una estudiante todavía no del todo

Ursula: bueno si hablamos de akko es un caso especial, aunque es verdad que ya tiene más o menos un año en la academia es difícil aprender lo que una le a otras les tomo años aprender

Finnelan: pero aun así, eso no excusa que se duerma en clases, si realmente quisiera aprender magia se esforzaría más no cree

Al quedarse si nargumentos para defender a akko, estaba a punto de darle la razón, pero como si fuera suerte o mala suerte abrieron la puerta de forma repentina

Finnelan: chicas no saben que son los

Barbara: profesora.. akko.. pelea.. bestia..

Holbrook: tranquilas que pasa

Hanna: algo le paso a akko

Lotte: estábamos akko, lucy y yo hasta que de pronto una cosa negra se apodero de akko

Barbara: depues empezó a atacarnos sin resentimiento

Ursula: akko nunca haría eso que le habrá pasado vamos a ver

 **no será necesario…**

la sombra apareció rompiendo la ventana de la habitación listo para atacar

akko/ **sombra** : ahora quien quiere morir

badcock: quien eres tú y que haces inrumpiendo en el lugar

akko/ **sombra** : solo vine a saldar viejas cuentas, nada más

ursula: devuelve el cuerpo de akko ahora¡

ursula empieza a atacar a la akko/sombra con hechizos de bajo daño para no hacer daño a akko, pero este responde de un golpe mandándola a volar hacia la puerta por suerte ella se logra cubrir con sus brazos minimizando los daños. Al ver la reacción las demás profesoras empezaron a atacar como podían lanzando hechisos de ataque como murawa , paleis campa , velga varulus entre otros pero la sombra se movia rápidamente y lograba esquivar y contraatacar todos los hechizos que le lanzaban

akko/ **sombra** : ya me cansé de calentar empezemos a jugar de verdad ok

la sombra de cada una de sus manos alistó unas esferas de energía y las junto una con la otra y empezó a lanzar una ráfaga de miniesferas. Todas invocaron un hechizo de escudo pero el de Hannah Barbara y Lotte no aguanto mucho y terminaron sediendo y salieron expulsadas hacia una pared

las profesoras se alteraron y bajaron la guardia entonces la sombra aprovecho esa apertura en sus defensas y empeso a atacarlas con movimientos rápidos y certeros y a garrasos empezó a hacer una masacre en el lugar ursula fue la unica que pudo sobrevivir por ser joven y agil pero las demás no tuvieron la misma suerte

ursula: maldito como te atreves a matarlas

akko/ **sombra** : como me atrevo, esto es fácil para alguien el cual ha visto morir a centenas de personas frente a sus ojos, bueno parece que solo quedas tu por qué vamos acabar esto rápido ¿quieres?

de pronto montadas en una escoba diana le lanza un rayo de energía directo en la nuca y ursula aprovecho el momento para lanzarle un hechiso que aprendio hace poco

ursula: lo siento akko te prometo que te salvaremos. **Quantic prisión** ¡

entonces una esfera azulada salio de la varita de ursula y encerro akko/sombra en una prisión temporal

diana: ¿que fue eso?

ursula: luego te lo explico hay que salir de aquí rápido este hechizo no duara para siempre

dejando a akko/sombra en el salón las chicas evacuan al todas las alumnas del lugar

ursula: _volveré pronto akko_

 _en la mente de akko_

akko: por.. que… por… que…- akko lo dice como si lo hubiera estado diciendo por horas

la sombra: hola de nuevo

akko: lárgate..

la sombra: es molesto este hechizo que me lanzaron no me puedo mover, pero supongo que tiene duración limitada

akko: no me importa

la sombra: bueno ya que no puedo hacer nada en el exterior que tal si charlamos un poco

akko: lárgate no te quiero ver

la sombra: bueno estare por aquí diambulando

 _en la realidad en un refugio improvisado en los bosques a las afueras de la academia_

ursula: ¿todas estan aquí? ¿todas estan bien?

En el camino que le tomo a la sombra llegar a la sala de profesores ya había dado algunas peles exitosas dejando en un estado de trauma y desesperación a las alumnas ya que a algunas les había extraido miembros o simplemente matado a sangre fría

Diana: no lo creo, hay alumnas con graves heridas que algunas puedo tratarlas pero por otra parte… hay alumnas que no lograron sobrevivir

Ursula queda impactada con lo que le dijo Diana, algunas alumnas murieron amanos de akko/sombra

Ursula: esto es muy grave no puedo creer lo que me dices

Diana: yo tampoco lo pude creer, pero una de mis amigas también murió

Ursula: ¿quién?

Diana: sucy- lo dice con lagrimas en los ojos y a punto de romper en llanto por lo que pasa, pero tratando de mantener la calma

Ursula: esto no se puede quedar asi hay que hac

De pronto un rayo de luz se alza en el cielo creando un domo que encierra todos los dominios de la academia

akko/sombra: **se pueden esconder pero si quieren escapar tendrán que venir y enfrentarme**

todas las chicas se asoman discretamente y ven como el domo es creado y las deja atrapadas allí

amanda: esto esta jodido.

* * *

bueno haca el cap. Espero que les guste y si no pues tratare de mejorar

recuerden que pueden dejar su comentario para que pueda mejorar y

gracias a los que siguen este fic .


	4. Chapter 4

Pummm…

El domo de magia negra se terminó de cerrar dejando a todas las alumnas sobrevivientes atrapadas en unos límites similares al de la academia

Diana: ¿que acaba de pasar?

Ursula: fu… fu… fu fuimos encerradas aquí

Diana: ¿cómo?, se supone que deberíamos evacuar a las alumnas, ahora que hacemos

De pronto el pánico se empieza a esparcir por todo el campamento y la profesora ursula junto con diana intentan tranquilizar a todos para no levantar sospechas sobre su ubicación y al cabo de un rato todas se tranquilizan.

 _En La academia, 3 hora antes_

La sombra: por fin¡ se rompió el hechizo

Akko: ….

La sombra: que pasa no te pone feliz que este libre otra vez

Akko: seguirás matando a mis amigas y compañeras

La sombra: bueno por ahora no las buscare ya que ellas tendrán que venir aquí jajaja

Akko: ¿por qué? Que te hace pensar eso

La sombra: ya lo veras solo espera

La sombra se pasea por los pasillos de la academia buscando tecnología para crear una máquina capaz de crear paredes de energía y de pasada se encuentra con algunos sobrevivientes que se escondieron bien pero no lo suficiente y fueron matados brutalmente por la sombra, les obligaba tragarse las esferas de energía haciéndolos explotar, obviamente Akko trataba de no observar como morían, la sombra se va paseando hasta que llega a la torre de luna nova donde encuentra una gran variedad de artículos tecnológicos del antiguo laboratorio

la sombra: esto servirá, está abandonado y cubierto de polvo, pero servirá

Akko: ¿cómo sabes cómo usar eso?

La sombra: bueno te lo explicare fácilmente, al momento de que yo mato a alguien absorbo cierto conocimiento de esa persona, lo malo es que es un conocimiento al azar, puede ser desde fórmulas matemáticas hasta que comió esta mañana

Akko: eso no resuelve mi pregunta

La sombra: a casi toda las que mate coincidían en algo asistían a clases de una tal croix que enseñaba magia actual o algo por el estilo

Akko: pobres chicas…

akko empieza a lagrimear y se hace bolita dentro de su cabeza

Después de tantos martillasos y esamblaje de circuitos mágicos la sombra había creado su cometido con ayuda adicional de escritos que se encontraban en el abandonado laboratorio

La sombra: bueno hora de encender esta cosa

Alimentando la maquina con un poco de su poder mágico la maquina empezó a encenderse y lanzar un potente rayo hacia los cielos creando un domo de magia negra atrapando a casi todas

 _Mientras tanto en el refugio provisional_

La profesora ursula convoco a todas las alumnas que estaban dispuestas a pelear y aunque fueron pocas pudieron armar un plan para detener lo que está pasando dentro de la academia

Ursula: bueno chicas sé que no somos muchas,pero si nos unimos podremos salir adelante y poder salir de este lugar

Diana: además se me ocurrió una idea para destruir el domo que nos mantiene aprisionada

Chicas X: enserio, como, quiero vengar a mis amigos, cual es el plan, quiero matar a ese mal nacido

Diana: tranquilas tranquilas, mi plan se basa en una deducción que hice de cómo funciona el domo así que si me equivoco puede que todo salga mal

hanah: eso no importa

barbara: si, no importa eres muy inteligente diana, seguro que no fallaremos

lotte: bueno explícanos todo tu deducción

diana: bueno para empezar una magia que cree una pared de ese tamaño requeriría mucha magia además si se fijan hay un rayo de energía mágica que indica que el hechizo es lanzado contantemente osea si esto fuera asi akko no se podría mover

amanda: entonces?

Diana: entoces sabiendo que el rayo sale de la torre de luna nova donde se ubicaba el laboratorio de la profesora croix, akko o lo que sea que se apodero de ella, debe estar usando una maquina

Hannah: wooow diana sabíamos que eras buena deduciendo pero esto es otro nivel

Ursula: entonces, solo deberíamos destruir esa máquina ¿no?

Diana: si, pero no será fácil si atacamos de frente, deberemos dividirnos en dos grupos uno que llame la atención de akko y otro que destruya la maquina desde atrás, la torre tiene unas aperturas por todos lados así que será fácil atacar por detrás

lotte: sería un buen plan, pero si algo sale mal

Diana: simplemente tendremos que retirarnos y replantear la estrategia

Jasminka: una pregunta que hay de akko

Lotte: si, que hay de akko

Diana: una vez abierto el domo todas las chicas saldrán pero nosotras no nos iremos buscaremos la forma de salvar a akko dentro de la academia

Amanda: será muy arriesgado

Diana: lo sé, pero es el único lugar donde encontrar respuestas

Ursula: de hecho yo tengo una ligera idea de que es lo que se apodero de akko, un libro donde mostraba algunos de las tantas aventuras de las nueve brujas que decía algo de una sombra en una botella

Diana: yo también lo lei pero tenía paginas comidas

Ursula: eso es raro, bueno será algúna polilla que se lo comió, pero cuando lo lei nombraba que lo encontraron en el bosque acturius

Diana: bueno entonces cambio de planes nos dirigiremos al bosque acturius por respuestas, bueno ahora nombrare los grupos

Según el plan de diana el primer grupo, el grupo de distracción, será conformado por diana, ursula, constans, jasminka y otros más esto porque se necesita mucha fuerza para hacerle frente a akko/sombra. El otro equipo, el de destrucción, será conformado por amanda, Hannah, barbara, lotte y otros más ya que aunque no tienen mucho poder destructivo podrán realizar la labor fácilmente.

Ursula: bueno chicas ahora a descansar recuerden que nada de luces para llamar la atención descancen, sobretodo las que mañana pelearan por todas

Esta será una noche pacifica ya que nadie atacará a nadie pero al día siguiente empezaría el contraataque para buscar su libertad y acabar con esta locura.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí el cap. Y bueno quiero decir que este fanfic no será muy largo tendrá de 15 a 20 capitulos, bueno espero que les guste adiós.


	5. Chapter 5 el asalto a la torre

bueno aqui otro cap. por fin se como cambiar el nombre a los capítulos asi que apartir de ahora los cambiare

* * *

Nuevo día las flores florecen, los pájaros vuelan y el domo resplandece con un aura negra y cerca a al mismo un grupo de brujas se prepara para destruir el domo y escapar del lugar todo bien casual y sin importancia.

Ursula: bueno, ¿todos están listos? Como ya saben cuándo el domo sea destruido nos retiramos, nada de dar peleas innecesarias

Diana:bueno ya escucharon a la profesora, ahora hay que agruparnos grupo A conmigo, grupo B con amanda y como ya saben el grupo A tiene que atraer la atención y el grupo B tiene que ir con sigilo y destruir la maquina ¿ok?

Todo el grupo: oookeeeeyyy¡

Mientras tanto en la torre de luna nova akko/sombra se encontraba descansando en una cama improvisada

 _En la mente de akko_

Akko estaba deprimida sin ganas de continuar viendo como más compañeras eran masacradas y empieza a hablar con la sombra

Akko: y vas a seguir esperando- dice akko con pena

La sombra: si, por que no

Akko: por favor no las mates solo déjalas dañadas o lastimadas, pero por favor por favor por favor no las mates es lo único que te pido

La sombra: lo siento, pero no puedo, este lugar me trajo mucho dolor y sufrimiento yo solo les estoy devolviendo el favor

Akko: ¿qué sufrimiento?

La sombra: un sufri… aaaaahhh ahí están, sabría que vendrían, demoraran un poco, pero están viniendo

Akko: ¿por qué no fuiste por ellas? ¿por qué esperar? si matarlas es tu objetivo

La sombra: ¿por qué? ¿Por qué? Bueno te dire algo cuando le das esperanza a alguien y luego se la quitas el sufrimiento es mayor te lo digo por experiencia propia

Akko: eres un monstruo

La sombra: si lo soy, pero a que no sabes quién me convirtió en lo que soy

Akko: no, no lo se

La sombra: bueno eso no importa aquí vienen tus amigas

Akko: por favor no

 _Mientras el grupo A_

Diana: chicas ahí esta akko ataquen como lo planeamos

Las chicas no querían lastimar akko/sombra realmente por si es que aún se encontraba ahí por eso planearon atacar sin dar disparos críticos

La sombra: jajajajjaja tal y como lo planee, ahora a morir

Diana empieza dando un disparo apuntando a los pies de akko pero la sombra lo esquiva y lanza un contraataque con micro esferas de energía negra para acabar con todas ellas en ese instante

Constans saca unos robots que vuelan y se ponen en formación para recibir el impacto con miniescudos dando tiempo a las chicas de alejarse de la zona de impacto y atacar por flanco

Ursula: perdóname akko, murawa

El disparo le dio de frente en el pecho, pero no le hiso daño

Akko/ **sombra** : jajaja necesitaras más que eso para derrotarme

Diana: que tal esto **paleis capama**

Diana hace levitar un montón de escombros creados en el primer ataque de la sombra para crear una jaula

Akko/ **sombra** :eso no es nada, **terra murawa**

Todas: ¿queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?

La sombra junto sus manos y después de decir las palabras creo una que estructura de tierra que detuvo los objetos que diana lanzo

Jasmika: profesora ursula, no soy la mejor bruja, pero creo que un hechizo así no existe

Ursula: no, se supone que no _aunque el_ _ **quantic prisión**_ _tampoco debería existir_

Akko/ **sombra:** que, enserio no manejan este hechizo bueno entonces esto será fácil

 _Mientras tanto el grupo de destrucción_

El grupo B encontró la máquina que creaba el domo y planeaban destruirlo

Hannah: bueno estamos aquí ahora solo hay que destruir eso ¿no? amanda

Amanda: si, pero no esperaba que fuera tan fácil

Barbara: yo tampoco es solo lanzar un murawa y ya esta

Lotte: bueno solo áganlo pero hay que estar alerta por si acaso

Amanda: bueno a ya voy, 3… 2… 1… y… **murawa**

Sorprendentemente el aparato simplemente se destruyó sin ningún sistema de defensa ni nada y todas quedaron anonadadas por la falta de defensa de la máquina, pero lo que no sabían es que habían puesto alerta a la sombra

 _En el grupo A_

El domo se empezó a desvanecer por lo que hicieron las chicas de grupo B pero la sombra no se quedaría de brazos crusados

Akko/ **sombra** : ¿Qué? El domo noooo esto no estaba en mis planes, malditas me engañaron

Ursula: ja, resulto

Akko/ **sombra** : bueno si ustedes estan aquí entonces ahí más a ya abajo no

Ursula: espera no iras a

Akko/ **sombra** : vamos a darles la bienvenida

La sombra agarro sus puños y empezó a golpear con fuerza a el suelo hasta que este cedió y cayeron al interior

 _Grupo B_

Lotte: ehhh chicas el techo se está agrietando

Amanda: creo que akko se dio cuenta corran¡

El techo se terminó de romper y todas las que estaban arriba no pudieron reaccionar a tiempo y cayeron

Diana: todas cubranseeeeeeeeee¡

Pum, una neblina de polvo se alzó en todo el lugar dejando sin visibilidad a todas, pero se podía notar como del polvo se encontraba una figura con aura negra que empezaba a moverse, los escombros que cayeron cubrieron la única entrada y salida de la torre, estaban atrapadas con la sombra en un círculo listo para ser masacradas.

Cuando el polvo se disipo se dieron cuenta de algo, algunas alumnas fueron atrapadas por las piedras rompiéndoles los huesos de los brazos y a otras de las piernas, sin embargo, otras no tuvieron suerte y lo único que se veía de ellas era las manos, cabellos y sangre que salía debajo de las piedras, en otras palabras fueron aplastadas por ellas

Akko/ **sombra** : pero miren que campo de batalla, técnicamente no las mate yo, pero están muertas así que me quedo satisfecho

Jasmica: constans, estás bien

Constans fue unas de las mal afortunadas en ser atrapadas por esas piedras

Constans: me duele y mucho, pero traquila estoy bien

Diana: akko estás ahí puedes oírme

Akko/ **sombra** : después de todo lo que paso recién dices eso, bueno quien soy yo para juzgarte, pero temo decirte que ella no tiene control de su cuerpo

Diana: quien eres y ¿por qué controlas a akko?

Akko/sombra: quien soy, bueno mi nombre es helghen y por qué controlo a akko bueno es por qué su ira acumulada debilito las barreras mágicas en su mente para evitar ser controlada, es más todas las tienen, pero están fuertes, solo se debilitan al expresar sentimientos fuertes ya sean de odio o amor

Diana: no importa, libera a akko helghen¡

Akko/ **helghen** : nop no lo hare, ahora aclarado unas dudas te puedo matar

diana: no no puedes

akko/ **helghen** : bueno tu respuesta no me importa asi que, que empieze el verdadero combate

* * *

bueno espero que les guste este capitulo y hasta el proximo


End file.
